


La promesa

by edelau



Series: El guardián y el guía [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AUTORA: Cattraine, M/M, One Shot, Universo Alterno (UA), hipersentidos, sentinel/guía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Permanecieron de pie en medio de la pista un buen rato tras el despegue del avión.





	La promesa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timestamp III: Kahu a Alaka’i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267521) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la CBS, y la UPN. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) y [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/2309386/MeimiCaro) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Permanecieron de pie en medio de la pista un buen rato tras el despegue del avión.

Steve tenía conexiones y había asegurado rápidamente un sitio para Grace, oculta en un vuelo nocturno en un avión de carga directo a Vancouver. Su escolta era un antiguo compañero y amigo suyo SEAL, así que estaba lo más segura que podría estar sin la presencia de cualquiera de ellos. Canadá era el lugar más seguro ahora para cualquier guía nuevo y sin sentinel. El país tenía leyes estrictas que protegían los derechos de ambos, tanto de los sentinels como de los guías. Ninguno sería obligado a prestar servicio militar o a aceptar una unión en contra de su voluntad.

Otro de los amigos de Steve, un abogado poderoso, se encontraría con ella allí y se aseguraría que consiguiera asilo. Estaría a salvo y sería libre como cualquier otra mujer, incluso si eso pudiera significar que nunca podría volver a ver a su padre. Rachel y Stan ya estaban a medio proceso de trasladar sus cosas y transferir sus puestos de trabajo, y se le unirían tan pronto como les aprobaran los permisos.

Steve extendió sus sentidos de forma instintiva, y pudo oír todavía el sonido de los motores del _jet_ que se llevaba lejos de su padre a la chica que él mismo consideraba como suya. Suspiró profundamente y se frotó las manos sobre el rostro cansado. Ambos habían dormido muy poco en los últimos días, desde que un sentinel sin pareja había pasado por las oficinas del Cinco-0 y había captado el olor de Grace.

Troy Dansing, un sentinel veterano de la armada había seguido su rastro, descubierto que era la hija de Danny y de inmediato presentó una petición formal al gremio para reclamar a la chica de dieciséis años. Había sido lo suficientemente sabio de no intentar reclamarla en la misma casa de su padre, a sabiendas de que si Daniel Williams no lo mataba, lo haría su sentinel. El hombre era afortunado de haber salido sólo con una fractura en la mandíbula. Quizá Danny fuera un palmo más bajo que el corpulento marine, pero tenía un gancho de la leche con el que había logrado tumbar al otro. Lo último que Steve había oído era que Dansing estaba ahora drogado hasta las cejas.

Steve captó el olor salado de lágrimas y se volvió a ver a su guía, quien estaba de pie con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, mirando aún el cielo infinito, aunque ya no pudiera ni oír ni ver el avión. La imagen le rompió el corazón. Danny tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y estaba tenso, con los hombros echados hacia atrás y los puños apretados. La brisa de la noche revolvía su pelo, pero él no se movió un ápice.

Se puso detrás de su amado guía y pareja, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Lo besó en el rubio cabello y le habló en el oído más cercano.

─Volveremos a verla, Danno. Te lo prometo.

Danny soltó un gemido estrangulado, se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de su sentinel y enterró el rostro en su ancho pecho, agarrándose con fuerza a su camisa. Su voz sonó angustiada, mientras sollozaba al fin, ante la angustia de perder a su querida Grace en un futuro incierto.

─No puedes prometerme eso, Steve..., no puedes... El gremio nos vigila muy de cerca...

Steve se encogió ante eso y apretó su agarre, acariciándole con una mano el rostro y abrazándolo por la cintura con el otro brazo. Porque tenía razón. Ambos eran demasiado buenos en su trabajo; el mejor equipo de investigación del estado. Y el gremio mantenía un ojo de lince sobre su mejor equipo de sentinel y guía. No les faltaba de nada, excepto libertad.

Steve sintió las lágrimas en sus propios ojos mientras arropaba la rubia cabeza bajo la suya y lo envolvía fuertemente con los brazos. Por mucho que le gustara Hawái, amaba a su guía mucho más, y de alguna forma encontraría la manera para que Danny volviera a ver a su adorada Gracie. Le alzó la barbilla y lo besó entre los ojos, tomándole el cansado rostro entre las manos.

─Yo no hago promesas que no pueda cumplir, Danno ─dijo de forma solemne, y le sostuvo la mirada para que el otro pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos. El rubio lo miró un buen rato y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, enterrando el rostro enrojecido en la curva de la garganta de Steve, sin soltar el férreo agarre de la camisa. La tensión fue abandonando lentamente su cuerpo ante el consuelo de las palabras de Steve.

─Sí, vale... Sí ─afirmó, limpiándose el rostro en la prenda de su sentinel, con lo cual sintió la curva de la sonrisa de éste contra su rostro.

─¿Acabas de limpiarte la nariz en mi camisa?

Danny soltó una carcajada y agarró a su sentinel por la cintura, balanceándose ligeramente por el agotamiento.

─Puede... ¿Qué harás?

Steve lo estrechó fuertemente y le besó con cariño la piel salada junto a los ojos.

─Voy a llevarte a casa ─respondió de forma dulce─, y te meteré en la cama. Y mañana mismo empezaremos a hacer planes. Confía en mí, Danny.

El aludido suspiró y se apoyó en el otro.

─De acuerdo..., vale. Siempre lo hago.

Fin


End file.
